falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
T-45 power armor (Fallout 4)
(furniture) |footer = }} T-45 power armor is a set of power armor appearing in Fallout 4. Background Developed before the Great War, the T-45 was originally developed and manufactured for the United States Army by American defense contractor West Tek. The T-45 power armor was the first version of power armor to be successfully deployed in battle, and as such, it remains relatively common more than 200 years later. It first appears in the quest When Freedom Calls, where the Sole Survivor must retrieve a fusion cores from the basement of the Museum of Freedom in order to power and utilize an old set of T-45 power armor to defend Preston Garvey and the group of settlers from attacking raiders, and later, a deathclaw. Characteristics In comparison to other power armor, the T-45 is only statistically superior to the raider power armor, but is at the same time vastly superior to the latter as it does not suffer from limited upgrade options. Like the raider power armor, it's common, and a full set can be acquired in the quest When Freedom Calls. Its appearance is the least bulky in comparison to other power armor sets overall. As with all power armor in the Commonwealth, a power armor frame is required to mount T-45 power armor, and spawned pieces can vary from A to F models. Armor parts Paint jobs * Hot Rod Shark paint: Increases Agility * Hot Rod Flames paint: Increases Agility * Hot Rod Hot Pink paint: Increases Agility * Hot Rod Racing Stripes paint: Increases Agility * Outcast paint: Increases Intelligence * Slocum's Joe pink paint: Increases Charisma * Slocum's Joe tan paint: Increases Agility * Gunner captain paint: * Gunner corporal paint: * Gunner sergeant paint: * Minutemen armored cavalry paint: * Minutemen patriot paint: * Minutemen revolutionary paint: * Military paint: Increases Strength * Minutemen paint: Increases Charisma * Vault-Tec paint: Increases Charisma * Winterized coating: Increases Energy Resistance Variants * Piezonucleic power armor - unique power armor torso; possible quest reward as T-45 for finishing Cambridge Polymer Labs at level 1-13. Locations * There is only one full suit of T-45 power which is not based on the Sole Survivor's level. This is located next to a crashed Vertibird on the Museum of Freedom roof during the quest When Freedom Calls. However, the left arm and right leg components are badly damaged. All other full suits which are found in the Commonwealth are leveled. * An unnamed, respawning Gunner commander replaces Bridget at Hub City Auto Wreckers if she is dead. She/He will be on the overpass and will always have T-45 pieces, even if the player is past level 50. * Rowdy sells random pieces of T-45 at the Atom Cats garage. Notes * The T-45 is the second cheapest to repair, however the low durability of its parts may counterbalance this in the long term, since it will require more frequent repair than other armors. * The T-45 is the only power armor model to which the Minutemen paint can be applied, granting a bonus to Charisma if all six pieces are painted and worn. * The T-45 bears some similarities to the superior T-60 power armor. * The 3D model of T-45 helmet has been reused from Fallout 3, with only minor modifications. Gallery Fallout4 T-45 clay1.png|Torso model Fallout4 T-45 clay2.png|Head model FO4 T-45 Power Armor Art Book.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 T-45 Power Armor loading screen.jpg|T-45 loading screen Fallout 4 - Power Armor Frames Map.png|Map of power armor frame locations, a full T-45 set can be found at the yellow dot in the northwestern area T-45 power armor highres.jpg|Update 1.9 high render screenshot of the T-45 T-45 helmet comparison.png|Comparison of T-45 helmets wireframes - blue from Fallout 3, purple from Fallout 4 FO4 T-45d power armor.png|Unrusted models (T-45b, T-45d, T-45e, and T-45f) FO4 T-45_Flames.png|Hot Rod Flames paint FO4 T-45_Shark.png|Hot Rod Shark paint FO4 T-45_Hot_Pink.png|Hot Rod Hot Pink paint Military T-45.jpg|Military paint Vault-Tec T-45.jpg|Vault-Tec paint Winterized T-45.jpg|Winterized coating T-45 Minuteman.png|Minuteman paint T-45_power_armor_Slocum's_Joe_pink_paint.png|Slocum's Joe pink paint T-45_power_armor_Slocum's_Joe_tan_paint.png|Slocum's Joe tan paint Racing stripes T-45.jpg|Hot Rod Racing Stripes paint Outcast T-45.jpg|Outcast paint Category:Fallout 4 power armor ru:Силовая броня T-45 (Fallout 4) uk:Силова броня T-45 (Fallout 4)